


Tigers, Druids and Wolves. OH MY!

by AlexxAplin, Glytchy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Female, Consensual Underage Sex, Cunnilingus, Dead Allison Argent, Dom/sub Undertones, Experienced Chris Argent, F/M, Fingering, Fluff and Smut, Heterosexual Sex, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Malia Doesn't Exist, Might have more submissive Derek, No Malia Tate, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Prepping, Sassy Peter Hale, Sexy Times, She isn't a werewolf, Shy Derek Hale, Slightly Out Of Character, Slightly incest, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Uncle/Nephew Incest, virgin!stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 21:23:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8505913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexxAplin/pseuds/AlexxAplin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glytchy/pseuds/Glytchy
Summary: This is a long one-shot but might end up being longer with a lot of sex. The one shot isn't done yet. We are adding to it as we get more written. Please check back. Change of Plans my bestie/coauthor and I have decided to split this into two one shots. The Second will focus on the three men. We have some inspiration for the original pieces we write together.Toying with the idea of a christmas-y spin off with Rosali, Chris and Stiles... Hmm think you'd be interested? Lemme know in a comment. All of my work is unbeta'd. I am only a native English speaker as if my co-author. We write and post what we come up with on the fly. This isn't for everyone and I do so hope no one is harmed by what we post. I Don't have a co-author on everything.





	

Rosali Thorne breathed in the morning air, enjoying the early morning dew and mists covering Beacon Hills. Listening and feeling the pull in her tummy, in her soul, the song of the Nemeton. The pull had the Alpha WereTiger and her Emissary trekking the forest Preserve of Beacon Hills before the sun had crested the horizon.

The magic running through her veins from having a Druid father had her senses running higher then even a regular were, let alone an alpha. She lucked out. Aside from having been sent to live in seclusion away from her familial pack and parents. Because in her part of the world Druid and Were’s mating was illegal. So she was technically illegal kill on sight if in that part of the world of seen by supernaturals that knew and followed those laws.

So Beacon Hills. The California Weather. New towns, new faces and the smell of werewolf absolutely bleeding through the air. “Russell can you feel it yet?” Her full lips spread in a wide toothy grin as she twirled.

After a moment she realized her Druid wasn’t responding… he heartbeat was actually a distance back in the trees. “God damn that plant humping bumble fuck!” She snapped, turning and stomping toward where she heard him muttering and cooing to himself. Silently she crept up right behind him and roared in his ear.

“RUSSELL!”

Russell Aldus had known Rosali since she was small. He had been the Emissary for her pack for years, but when she had been sent away...he chose to follow, leaving her pack directionless. She had no control over her parentage and for them to treat her the way they had, disgusted Russell. 

"Rosa! They have a variety of wolfsbane that I've never seen before!!!" Russell said excitedly, grinning brightly, showing a gorgeous burgundy variety that he knew was from the wolfsbane family. "Oh! and we're pretty close to the nemeton I think, magical mutations of plants such as this must only grow close to a place of magic like the nearby Nemeton" he grinned brightly. 

He noticed her look of annoyance and blushed a little "Sorry, didn't mean to get distracted again...this place just has so many plants unique to the area!"

Irritated that he hadn't jumped or really reacted to her attempt at scaring him, the teen were glared at him. "You aren't sorry fucker! If you were sorry you'd stop fornicating with the ficus and ferns. Do recall that while wolfsbane doesn't fuck me up like wolves it can make me defenseless in a different way. I'm pretty sure you don't want me fucking your brains out old man" She smirked.

"I feel it, in my tummy. The pull is strong and we are very close. Would be there if I didn't have to keep back tracking for yooou" Rosali sang as she hoisted the Emissary to his feet, keeping a tight hold on him as they ventured passed a line of trees into a clearing. "There!" She squealed pointing excitedly and running at her fastest on two feet, the massive stump still full of power and flowing through the magic currents of the world. To the other Nemetons in the world. 

Releasing Russell she bowed to the Nemeton and said a prayer before leaping a top it and rolling around, soaking herself in the scent of the magic and the wood and the earth, the power soaking into her, making her dizzy with joy. "You gorgeous beautiful life giver. What was done to you is unforgivable!"

Russell blinked, having forgotten about the wolves bane effect on the young WereTiger. He promptly put the flower he'd picked in his satchel to analyze later, making note to get a live sample for study once they were set up on a more permanent basis. 

Once he reached the Nemeton his eyes widened, seeing that it was only a stump. "This is a sad day, though I am amazed that such magic power flows despite the damage to this gorgeous tree..." he approached it, placing his hand upon it and letting out a sound of surprise at the surge of power that he felt. "By mother Gaea..." he breathed, his eyes glowing an emerald green color, the intensity of it making him have vertigo for a moment. 

He found himself unconsciously grabbing Rosali's hand, before he let out a guttural sound as his power began to flow freely, repairing the tree and (with Rosali's help) restoring it to its gorgeous splendor.

A loud and uncontrolled roar tore from Rosali's lips as the power from her Emissary and the tree ripped through her body, the magic filling her, overwhelming for a moment and then she knew what to do, more than she'd ever known anything, her eyes a shocking violet, glowing and seeing all.

Neither realizing her call had been heard by the pack of Beacon Hills and those closest were on their way. Neither she nor Russell had noticed wireless cameras hidden in the branches and bracken, the feed sending their activities to the Hunter Chris Argent. He packed a few things and was in his SUV in seconds.

The purple left her eyes and turned Emerald green to match Russell’s as saplings sprouted around where she writhed and trembled, the guttural sound coming from her as well, magic spiking around them in a riot of colors and life. The flora of the forest blooming and growing with renewed strength.

It was as though the already powerful Nemeton was restored with the vigor of its youth, as Russell could feel the power of the tree and the nature connected to it skyrocket. It was more powerful than anything he had ever felt, and it made him wonder for a moment if all Nemeton sites had once been this way. These places were sacred, and it felt like he and Rosali had restored it to the power that it had once held. 

Russell had never felt stronger, he would have thought that after exerting his power to restore the tree that he would feel weaker...but it seemed as though the Nemeton accepted them, and allowed Russell to draw from its strength. With a movement of his hand he felt the flowers and plants bloom anew. He looked to Rosali with equal parts amazement and excitement, grinning excitedly...he did know however that this would attract other people, but nature was Druid territory, so he did not fear what was coming.

Rosali giggled and spun through the area around the tree, overjoyed at the feeling of life restored around them, the song was stronger than ever. She couldn't help tearing off her jacket to fully expose her arms and midsection she pressed close against hte Nemeton's repaired trunk and purred. Half shifted, with a tail, her eyes changed and claws out she couldn't stop giggling. "I feel it all! Russell holy shit!" 

Leaping into his arms she nuzzled his neck and hugged him tightly, her body felt like a live wire of power. "This is better then a new moon!" Her tail swayed and rolled, then she was away from Russell and running the line of trees screaming at the top of her lungs about the charge and the power and the smells of the fresh plants. 

The redhead could feel the heartbeats of life, so wrapped up in the high of having helped restore the Beacon Hills Nemeton that she wasn't listening to much else but the land itself, so really it was no shock that she slammed into a person, solid and smelling of sandalwood, and gun oil... gun oil, leather, jeans male, silver bullets and wolfsbane but just a hint, not enough or the right strain to whammy her. The force of their slamming together had sent both to the ground and with a groan Rosali sat up.

"Guess I can't just pretend you aren't here for me...with the tail and the fur and the claws... can I Hunter?" Her eyes flashed one purple the other emerald, her lips drawn back, she snarled a little. "This isn't what it looks like... I wasn't tackling you... I didn't know you were there... Preoccupied...Just a bit" She was rocking her hips over his, not really meaning to but not paying much attention beyond the flow of magic through her an the weapons he sported.  
Another approached and she was shocked, the second male a Werewolf... he had the scent of a former Alpha on him, in him. He smelled of slightly sweet coffee and fresh cut grass.... "Two Daddies..." Rosali groaned looking between them.

Peter Hale chuckled bemusedly. "Wooow Argent. I never took you for a pedophile. She's not even legal... She might be younger then Allison. So what's the pretty kitty doing? Scenting her prey or marking her new toy?" He smirked watching Chris sneer.

"Don't worry Rosa...something tells me these men aren't stupid enough to attack us in a sacred place like this, especially not when they're in Nature's domain" Russell said bluntly, looking at the two men and flicking his wrist, vines moving to pluck some of the fruit from the branches of the newly grown tree, bringing it down close enough for Russell to grab one of the oranges, peeling it with his fingers and taking a bite "mmm...magically grown Oranges, delicious" he grinned, walking over to the Werewolf, sniffing him. "You reek of old magic." Russell said honestly before he looked to the hunter "I wouldn't consider using any of those weapons, it won't end well for you. We mean you no harm, in fact...we could be allies if your intentions aren't of a nefarious nature..." 

Russell stepped back from the werewolf, able to feel two more people approaching simply by the shift in nature and the sounds of the woods. "Looks like we have a few more visitors...did we really cause that much of a fuss?" he asked, re-adjusting his glasses and tapping his chin with two fingers. "Oh dear...Well, if I'm honest we never really intended on restoring the Nemeton, I wasn't exactly aware that it was a possibility even. Its a nice surprise though"

Rosali sniffed and looked to where the other approached. "It was my call... I roared. The Hunter has cameras around as well. There's a spark and another wolf... he isn't the Alpha either...not that we were looking for him." Tugging her lip piercing lightly she stayed on the Hunter. "Cat got your tongue?"

Peter laughed at that, loudly, it had caught him off guard that the female would make such a joke so easily when she was the cat in question, Peter inhaled the scent rolling off the Druid male. His eyes glowing blue as he watched him. "Well if I did eat you...you'd like it, Emissary..." He growled suggestively.

A string of unending singular speech could be heard coming through the newly lush trees gaining ground, the male speaking was clearly furious about being dragged around that sour wolves should get over themselves. "SHUT UP STILES!" Derek Hale roared, shaking the spastic teen.

"Hey! Stop shaking meeeeeee! I don't shut up, you know that! I'm Physically incapable of---oh...hello" Stiles said as he saw both Rosali and Russell. He wasn't very in touch with the whole "being a spark" Thing, but he could tell there was something different. "Holy pickles on ice! The Nemeton grew huge!!!" Stiles added, looking at the massive tree. 

Chris looked at Rosali and raised an eyebrow slightly "You are quite the interesting young woman...I can't quite figure out why you and your...friend, are here. This area already has a pack, and an Emissary...I don't quite get it." He was attracted to the youngling, but Peter was right, she was very young" 

"We're here because we wish to be." Russell said simply. "It is a long story, however we do not mean to disrupt anything that is already established here, we merely are seeking a new place to...settle." Russell said simply before he looked Peter over, smirking a little "Yeah? Well...I can't say I'd be opposed to that" he purred, looking at the other wolf that approached, licking his lips lightly.

Peter smirked and prowled towards the male, his insides humming with want of the male. "Looking to settle down? Here in Beacon Hills... And you both just happen to be exactly where the Nemeton has been resting dormant? Just happen to have ignited life in it? Made the whole area look like a Disney movie?" He teased.

Rosali hung on every word Chris spoke, "Isn't being mysterious a good thing? Makes me more interesting..." Then there was the Spark... Stiles. "Hey Spark come to me. Now." She put a little power behind the order and watched him stiffen, she rose from her perch on Argent's lap and held her hand out to the younger male.

Derek glared at the new comers, brooding and suspicious. "What did you do to the tree? It's not been like this since before I was born." He eyed them both. No one had been able to restore the Nemeton before now so why them... he didn't buy this story of oops it just happened, he did however have to swallow a mouth full of drool watching the Druid, which is how he lost his grip on Stiles.

"We fixed the tree. Well opened the way for it to grow strong again... it just happened. I was rolling around the stump, languishing in the power still flowing, Russ....The Hunter has it on camera. If those wireless cameras recorded what they sent you... I didn't notice them before cause of the energy and such it shows what happened." Rosali waited for Stiles.

"Druids have the power to awaken nature, to harness its magic in a variety of ways" Russell said simply. "I have never found a Nemeton as damaged as this one, so I did not realize that it was possible to restore it...with Rosa's help of course." he explained. He then looked at Peter, standing firmly as he stared him down "Though I expect you know how unpredictable magic can be..." he watched Peter curiously "You've been touched by it after all, though...you aren't the only one" He looked toward Derek with a smirk. He leaned in toward Peter, whispering low in his ear "I've heard about you...you have a tendency to kill my kind, so don't think you'll win me over that easily" he grinned devilishly. 

Chris smiled slightly "There is merit in mystery, until it grows dangerous" he answered "though something tells me you two are telling the truth. I know lies when I see them. He looked to Derek "I don't think we have anything to fear from them, not really" 

Stiles blinked as he was told to come toward her. He stiffened a little before he frowned "What is it with you furbaskets and ordering me around?" he shook his head in frustration before he relented, walking over towards her, finding her interesting.

Rosali felt her hackles raise. "Furbasket? Furbasket?" She snarled a little before pulling back her shift and showing her fully human appearance. "Aw Stiles I just wanted to play with you a little... Show you the magic close up and... maybe play with you. Smell you a little. We're gonna be school mates" She slipped her arms around him and bumped her nose with his, just barely teasing her lips near his. 

Derek was stuck in place watching Russell, his heart thumping harshly in his chest, he knew his uncle and the female could hear it, hear the pounding, smell his desire for the Druid, he felt his cheeks burning as his Uncle stayed close to the new man.

Peter laughed. "Oh my, my. So my deeds are spread all the way across the sea? How interesting. Tell us. Why hide your accents? I can hear it, just under this American you are pulling off. Quite well..." He pressed his chest against Russell's and let the rumble of a growl hum through him. "I'd never kill such a gorgeous man... rough you up... blow your mind... tire you out, oh definitely.”

Russell smirked a little, watching Peter cautiously "We hide our accents because we aren't always received well as we travel" he answered. "It has been some time since I've been around such gorgeous...virile men, perhaps I should get to know you and your..." he studied Derek for a moment "hmm, he isn't your son, he's not quite devious enough for that...so Nephew perhaps?" he asked, wondering if sleeping with an Uncle and Nephew would be crossing too many lines, personally he didn't see anything wrong with it. "My name is Russell Aldus by the way" he purred flirtatiously. 

Stiles looked at her curiously "Schoolmates? Why would you willingly subject yourself to Beacon Hills High? its all I can do to keep up with this craziness, much less pay attention in class" He admitted with a slight grin, stepping close so his arms were around her. 

Chris had to admit, he was slightly jealous at how well Stiles and Rosali were getting on...but he was going to have to learn to deal with it.

"My nephew. Though were only about ten years apart. Give or take." He eyed his nephew and blatantly kissed Russell, teasing his tongue over the man's lips, his arms going around his hips, loose enough that the Druid could pull away.

Derek growled and lunged at the two pulling Russell away from his uncle and glaring. "He's not yours Peter." He snapped, holding the Druid close to his chest. "Just ignore Peter. It pisses him off the most. More then anything... he hates being ignored." He ran his fingers through the thick, silky red hair, he couldn't help himself.

"Gotta keep up appearances. Besides... I'm into getting to spend time with you. Though I can't be blamed if I skip and play with the Hunter..." Her eyes flashed again, one green and the other violet, appraising Chris Argent. "I'm Rosali Thorne. Half Druid, and Alpha... if either of you want to join my pack and become were's I'll give you my bite" She thrilled when Stiles held her, a purr working deep in her chest. 

Biting her lip she grinned, shuffling closer to the tree with Stiles, taking his hands she stood behind him pressed close and placed his hands on the bark, helping him ease open his pathways, not to much so he didn't get hurt. She was going to sleep with both Chris and Stiles... at the same time if she had her way.

Russell was surprised by the kiss, though not too terribly bothered. When Derek pulled him away, Russell raised an eyebrow "Jealous are we?" he asked with a smirk "Well...you both should know that I don't belong to anyone" He said firmly "well...technically by terms of pack I'm tied to Rosali there, but I am not one to be...owned" he said firmly. 

He slipped a hand up under Derek's shirt though, feeling the hard planes of muscle "Now...if you two boys are willing to share, and play nice...I'm sure we could come to some sort of agreement." He still didn't quite trust Peter yet, but he was going to ride out this whole thing, he was trying to make a home here after all.

Stiles let out a sound of surprise as he felt himself opening up to nature, feeling things, having senses he didn't quite have before..."So this is what magic feels like..." He breathed in surprise. 

"Good luck getting Stiles to take the bite, his best friend is a True Alpha and he hasn't been all that enthusiastic about the prospect of a bite." Chris remarked, wanting to make sure Rosali didn't get too far ahead of herself.

Derek froze, his nostrils flaring, his stomach muscles tight. "I... I wasn't tryin...g to-to own you..." He closed his eyes and leaned into the touch while trying to slow his thoughts, Don't howl don't dry hump the stranger, don't get a fucking boner you are not twelve Derek! He told himself harshly, his eyebrows drawing together.

Peter pouted prettily and drew closer. "I don't mind sharing. That's Derek's issue." He chuckled getting his hands under Russell's jacket and shirt. "Your little kitten over there is playing a risky game giving a spark such access" He warned loud enough that if Rosali was paying attention she'd hear.

"Fuck off werewhore" Rosali called while slowly drawing away from Stiles to let him take his fill, her wards, the little hickey she'd sucked into place on his neck all of it would keep him from frying out, and the fact that the Nemeton seemed to love him like a child. "Sooo he doesn't want to be a werewolf... But I'm not that. But you left out what you want..." She inhaled his sandalwood and gun oil scent, swallowing hard as her blue painted nails lightly scratched at his clothed chest, making her way up to his face, letting the pads of her fingers rub over his beard. "You can kiss me... I want it"

Russell chuckled softly, looking at Peter over his shoulder "You boys and your handsy groping...its a good thing I don't mind" He teased, before he looked at Derek and smiled "No need to be so tense gorgeous...just relax, I'm teasing" he purred playfully. 

"As for my gorgeous little minx over there...she knows what she's doing. She's surprisingly adept at the whole druid thing, she's a quick study that one." He answered "Your friend there might be too...I can sense the spark in him...if the local pack doesn't try to run us off I could be persuaded to teach him" Russell added. 

"My family spent years hunting wolves, and other manner of beast" Chris answered, leaning in to kiss her hungrily "I protect the local pack, because they deserve it...I've never really considered becoming a were myself" he added. 

Stiles was immersed in the energy and the sensation of communing with the Nemeton "this is...incredible" he said with wide eyes, his mind calm for one of the first times in his life. He slowly withdrew from it, looking at his hands. 

"Well, well, not just a spark after all...you'll grow into a fine Druid" Russell said calmly.

Derek was about to respond when his phone went off, Stiles as well. Both with the ringtones they had set for Scott. "I-I.. that's the Alpha he's probably worried... Stiles needs to go to class... We need to go... away from here..." He stepped back and closed his emotions off, clearing his throat. 

Peter sighed, his nephew could be such a spoilsport. "Stiles why don't you take the little minx to school with you. Get the balls rolling... Try not to blow anything up while you're at it." He withdrew his hands from Russell as well and bowed. "Come on. I'll show you around the town. I happen to know of a few places that are for rent and sale around here." 

Rosali was going to burst, she'd never been kissed like that in her life, her hands bunched in the older man's jacket, her claws coming out digging into the leather, tearing it, she wasn't hearing much even with the supernatural senses. Now all she needed was Stiles in on this.

Russell smiled slightly "That would be lovely..." he agreed, looking to Rosali "be good while you're with Stiles eh? I'll have to go to the school at some point and officially get you settled, considering I'm technically your guardian, but Stiles can at least get you acclimated to it" he commented. 

He looked at Derek and smiled "Alright, well...I need to find a place for Rosali and I to settle in, so you can come along...I can get to know you both a bit better while you both show me around" he flirted shamelessly

Stiles blinked a little and nodded "I can do that, I think it would be fun to show you around. I can introduce you to some of our friends too" He grinned excitedly. 

Chris nodded "In the meantime, I have a few things to prepare. In fact, I can expedite some of the things to get you all settled in here. We can re-convene later on?" he offered with a smile.

"I'll behave when you behave old man" Rosali yanked Stiles closer to her and Chris. "Hey werewhore, he's mega flighty when it comes to plants... hope you don't have any rare ones in your place. He'll fuck those sooner then either of you" Her laughed was only a tiny bit mean, they could suffer his terrible attention span in her place.

Peter quirked a brow. "I have a rather old and hard to come by strain of Clover, and some very rare tiger lilies." He shrugged. "I hope she's joking about you fornicating with plant life."

Derek was rather silent sticking close to Russell and his Uncle. He'd follow along close to the druid...to keep him safe from Peter.

"Excuse you! I Do NOT fuck plants! I just really like learning about them and studying them" Russell blushed furiously, ducking his head a little. "I noticed that there is a different variety of wolfsbane here than what normally grows where we are from, its a darker...more reddish hue" He admitted softly "I will be sure to study it far from any werewolves in particular" he promised with a smile. "I've learned all manner of botanical methods to cure a variety of ailments, our last pack didn't really have the luxury of living in a town, so I was forced to be both Emissary and doctor" he admitted sheepishly.

"Chris, Stiles I'm going to take you guys out for lunch...or early dinner. My treat... but I am so getting all the attention if I have to play nice in school ahead of schedule." Rosali pulled him down by his collar and kissed the older male rough, hungrily.

Chris kissed back hungrily, unable to help himself as he stroked his fingers along her cheek. He let out a low growl. "mmm, lunch sounds good" he admitted with a smile. 

Stiles nodded "Lunch sounds amazing, we should probably get going though" he admitted excitedly.

Peter tugged the strap of the satchel. "It's in here isn't it? Curious. Think you'd be willing to tell me what the affects are on a weretiger? Also look here you little shit. Where do you get off calling me a whore when your all of twelve and jumping at the bit to shake your little ass for a grown man and another piece of jailbait?"

Rosali was in the middle of rocking her hips into Stiles and Chris when she heard Peter's words. "Look here you scrawny wannabe alpha bitch I'm seventeen nearly eighteen. Fuck you so much. If it wasn't going to spark ire and strife amongst the pack here against Russell and I, I'd shove wolfsbane down your throat!" She snarled, her claws coming out.

Derek punched his Uncle in the stomach and yanked him off, "If everybody’s done with this shit." He glowered, hoping that Russell would follow, them.

Russell's eyes widened "Wow..." He looked to Rosali and the group before he ran to follow the two wolves. "Sorry about that, she's a bit...protective, and spirited" he admitted sheepishly. "As for the wolfsbane, I'm not going to tell you what it does to her, because I don't want you to use it in a prank war with her" he said honestly. "I haven't studied this variety though, so i'm going to have to work with it a bit more." 

Stiles kissed along her neck "Come on, calm down...we need to be heading toward the school, and you promised lunch remember?" he purred, his stomach grumbling slowly. 

Chris stroked his fingers through her hair lightly "Stiles does have a point, starting things with Peter is an endeavor you don't particularly want to get into, not if your Emissary is trying to play nice" he pointed out.

Peter wheezed from the punch and flailed to stay on his feet as Derek dragged him. "I like her! She's going to be fun to mess with!" The older wolf wrestled his way free of his nephew and grabbed Russell. "Hello there again. I would never use wolfsbane for a prank. Only when I'm going to kill. You wound me Druid. Truly" He ran his fingers through his hair and flashed his perfect teeth for Russell.

Derek rolled his eyes and groaned. "Peter stop you're weird creepy bullshit."

Rosali practically melted into the two males, her heart racing. "Right...I'm so cool. I'm calm as a breeze....hehe hi yeah let's go... how did you get here Stiles? Russ and I walked from the hotel we are staying at..." She shivered even though the day was already getting warmer, Stiles and Chris already had her revved up. "Lunch yeah I know" Sighing she grabbed her jacket checking the pockets for her phone and wallet. "Peter can choke on a chode. He thinks he's hot shit. Wait till my Russell tops him" She smirked holding out her hands for Chris and Stiles. "Lead I'll follow, for now"

"Not gonna lie...I've seen worse than his...weird creepy bullshit as you called it" Russell chuckled. "Like the wolf in our old pack that tried to force me to bond with him" he shivered slightly. "Surprisingly, I find myself open to trusting the two of you" he admitted, shuffling things around so his satchel rested at his hip. settling closer to Peter as he watched him curiously "So tell me, what now hm? Are we going somewhere private so I can sample your gorgeous wolfy arses? or are we shopping around for a place to hang my hats first?" he asked with a smirk. 

Stiles grinned "I drove here, we heard and saw the commotion from the woods, so Derek and I rushed over to make sure everything was as it should be, little did I know you guys supercharged the Nemeton" he grinned brightly. 

Chris laughed softly "I can't wait to see the results of that, Peter won't know what hit him when that druid gets a hold of him" he smirked.

"I think we should get a few places looked at. Something tells me that little Alpha will eat my face if ..." Peter paused and crossed his arms. "Actually if you are planning to stay here in town I'm fairly certain she's going to want some say in the location and what not..." 

Derek blinked, astonished as they made their way to Peter's car. "That's freakishly thoughtful Peter" The raven haired twenty something watched his uncle with suspicion puckering his brows.

"I was originally just following the song. We've heard so much rumor nad speculation of the Nemeton here. We didn't know that it'd been butchered. I mean really what could we do? It was lonely." Running her fingers through her hair she looked around following the feint scent of Stiles and Derek that lead back toward Stiles vehicle.

"She will want some say, I can take some pictures and text them to her, give her some options" He commented "Alternately she can come with us a little later to check some places out, though I'd like to at least have a temporary place for us by tonight, so we're not having to sleep in the woods..." Russell admitted. 

When they arrived at Peter's car, Russell looked at his watch "Well, its 11:30, so if classes get out around 4 pm then we've got a few hours to prepare things..." he admitted with a smile. "Rosali won't eat your face, not unless you deserved it" he added with a shrug. 

Chris chuckled slightly "I've never seen anyone so in tune with the Nemeton, or any Nemeton for that matter" he commented. as he followed; "We weren't quite sure what to make of things when we saw the forest spring to life, it was a surprise to be sure" he added. 

Stiles smiled excitedly "This is really cool though! I've never seen anything like it!" He grinned brightly.

Derek tilted his head, letting his eyes roam over Russell, curiosity and desire burning in his belly. "You guys have a hotel right? I heard Rosali mention it when she was still in hearing distance for us" He gestured to himself and Peter.

Peter gasped in mock indignation, "I've never done anything to deserve such abuse."  
-  
Rosali shrugged ducking her head to hide her smile. "You guys are so enthusiastic. Russell is like that about plants and such. Me... I like curly fries and running free." A soft laugh escaped her, only slightly derisive. The trio successfully made it to Stiles jeep and Rosali very gently ran her palms over the hood, she could feel Stile's mother's presence surrounding it. "I suppose we'll see you later today Chris" She grinned tilting her chin just a little, leaving a kiss up to the older man.

Russell smiled slightly "Yeah, its a rather small room, we...were kinda running out of money" He admitted with a sigh "I'm going to have to find a job here in town, we only had a few thousand we stole from her pack before we ran...finally made our way here" he admitted. "its the hotel near the police station" he added. 

Stiles smiled brightly and got in the Jeep, as Chris kissed Rosali slowly "mmm...see ya later tiger" he purred playfully, groping her ass playfully before he walked toward his car, needing to take care of some things.

Peter pointed out his Dodge Charger, a swash of deep blue in the lush forest. "I'm actually fairly certain Argent will take her in for a few days. And you handsome can stay with me." The thirty something werewolf opened the front passenger door to his car for Russell.

Derek glowered. "He could stay with me if he likes. You and Rosali can both stay with me. I have the room. Plus I always have enough food for multiple teens with supernatural eating habits."

Rosali moaned shamelessly and groped Chris her hand slipping in his jeans to grope him. "Mmm fucking hell. I have to go but I don't want to go... The way you kiss me mmm" She palmed his cock a few times before breaking away and rushing to the passengers side of the jeep. "Hiii sorry, sorry. I swear I'm not playing favorites, trust me. You kiss me and I'll go melty as well" 

Checking her pockets again she pulled out a fruit bar and offered half to Stiles. "So how do you think everyone going to react to a new Alpha in town? One that ISN'T trying to kill everyone? News spread about the Alpha pack, they took out a lot of the nomads and such"

"Well, we're always glad to have people around that don't want to kill us. We always seem to attract people like that, its a little obnoxious" Stiles admitted with a smile, taking a bite of his half of the fruit bar. "Honestly, I think if Derek and I trust you guys, the rest will too" he added simply. 

Russell raised an eyebrow "Hmm...I'll talk with Rosali and see what she thinks, I don't really want to commit to any arrangement without her input, she gets testy when i make decisions without her" he shrugged. "honestly though, anywhere that isn't a cramped hotel room or hastily made campsite would be worlds better than what we've been living in. Lets go somewhere to hang out for a few hours? then we'll settle the arrangements?" he grinned, finding it amusing that the boys felt the need to fight over him, albeit in a subtle way. 

"This is a sweet ride Peter...you must have paid a pretty penny for this" He added, running his hand over the hood before he got in the passenger seat "Come on Derek..." he purred playfully, encouraging him to get in the car as well.

"I want to bang your brains out and Chris too. Not kill ya." She grinned, all teeth and full lips. "I only kill those that try and kill us... so uh I have a few under my belt that I'll tell you about if you want to know." Rosali hooked the unbraided part of her hair behind her ear and slipped her hand over his thigh, squeezing.

Derek sighed and got in the back seat at Russell's request. He really needed to keep his head on the here and now, otherwise he was going to jump the Druid and beg to be taken. Scrubbing his hands down his face he sighed heavily and reached around the seat to touch Russell. "I don't mind. I prefer if you're comfortable." He slid his large hands over the redheads chest. "If you don't like this let me know."

Peter snorted waving his hand. "As I said I'm fairly certain the kitten is going to be occupied with Argent. And Stiles..." He laughed richly, driving with ease. "Honestly we'll probably hear Stiles cherry pop from across town!" He laughed a little harder at his terrible joke.  
\-----------

Stiles smiled brightly "Well, I'm not sure how well the pack will react, but they'll come around. We're not really used to new people that don't want us dead" he admitted. "I uh..." he blushed a little "Your hand feels nice" he added sheepishly, trying to focus on the road.

Rosali shifted closer, giggling quietly, "Nice huh? Maybe I can make that nice into a great? And you don't have to hold back you know. I like you as you. The hectic energy you give off is fun" Switching hands she caressed up and down his leg, going higher each time, slowly, till she was palming him through his jeans. 

"You smell so fucking good when your turned on. Spicy and rich, like caramel and cloves... wonder what your cock tastes like Stiles" Rosali purred, kissing his neck tenderly. "I love your beauty marks, your whiskey colored eyes... I want to hear you moan for me Stiles" Her warm breath fanned over his neck, smelling faintly of the fruit bar, her hand groping and working him through his jeans.

Stiles let out a surprised moan, and before he knew it he was babbling "W-wow, most people get turned off by the fact that I have a hard time shutting up, but...wow, that--I've never had someone touch me like this so...openly?" He blushed red, though a moan escaped him, and he decided he should pull over before he crashed the jeep.

Grinning she kissed him hard on his plush lips. "I personally like when people are themselves the most. I'm never not myself." When the jeep stopped she grinned and licked her lips. "Why'd we stop?" She teased

Stiles looked at her and grinned "Because I wasn't at all confident that I wouldn't crash the jeep, you touching me feels so good...and I just didn't want to screw it up by crashing or getting a ticket due to distracted driving...my dad is the Sheriff and well, that would be just a bit too awkward for me" he grinned

"Sheriff?”

"Yeah...he's a cop basically. Runs the police station around here, he's the fuzz, the popo, the maaaaan, though to me he's just Dad, he hasn't really been the same since mom died, but his work keeps him busy, so that's good at least" Stiles shrugged.

Rosali laughed and kissed Stiles again. "I know what a Sheriff is. I'm curious though... got handcuffs? I mean extra? Like a pair he won't notice missing?" She pulled back once she really understood what he'd said. "Oh... wow Stiles baby I am so sorry for your loss" She tugged him close and held him kissing his forehead.

Stiles kissed Rosali gently "Its alright...it was a long time ago" he admitted "as for the handcuffs, I might be able to look for a spare set. If not I know where we can get some of the fuzzy variety" he grinned devilishly "Who knows, with all the weapons and things Chris has, he's probably got whips, chains, bondage gear, handcuffs, and all sorts of other things that would probably scare me pantless" he grinned devilishly.

"Fairly sure I'm scared of what a seasoned Hunter has...or more of what his tools are coated in. But Chris will come later" She moaned against Stiles lips. "We should get to the school... If your dad's sheriff I don't want to meet him because I made his son mess on the side of the road." Her hands traveled over him and she sniffed him a few more times till her scent was all over him.

Stiles grinned a little "Alright, but later...you and I are gonna have to really finish what you started" he teased, kissing her gently before he started the car back up, heading to the school again.

"Oh I'm definitely absolutely finishing this later. I'm gonna rock your world, you and that monster cock. Shocked you can think straight with a boner" She grinned ear to ear.

Stiles blushed and grinned. He'd always thought he was weird for how big it was...but he was glad she liked it. They talked back and forth (mostly flirting) for the rest of the drive to the school, before Stiles hopped out of the jeep and opened the door for Rosali, kissing her cheek gently "Shall we?"

"My heart just skipped a beat." She grinned taking his hand and somewhat leading him to the front doors, there was a tall and thin male werewolf with curly hair waiting just inside the door and he grabbed Stiles away from Rosali, but the action had made Rosali hold Stiles tighter, so she ended up stumbling into both Stiles and the stranger.

"Let him go! What the hell is going on here? Stiles what the hell? Scott tried texting you and Derek but no one's answering him! Now you've got some..." He sniffed her and couldn't tell what she was Stiles scent was all over her, he just glared at them both. 

"You like causing a scene curls?" Rosali got close and hissed lightly, not a threat so much as a dismissal of his aggression. "Get off my boyfriend!" That was presumptuous of her but it had the affect of stunning the sandy blonde haired male into leaping back and dropping his grip on Stiles. "I'm a tiger by the way and we need to go to the office to get me situated. Good bye curls" She checked over Stiles as she lead him away.

Stiles looked at Isaac "I'll explain later, Derek and I made some new friends, just stay calm...i'll explain later" He told Isaac before heading with her toward the front office. He knew technically they would need Russell as her guardian to make everything official, but this would at least get them started with the right procedures.

The talk with the office ladies went really smooth and she convinced them with a little supernatural suggestion that had her all set up with a massive stack of papers to be signed and a list for supplies and classes with a little map of the school. 

"Stiles come here... before we go to the class. Which is" She looked at the papers. "Gym class? Finstock... That name just screams I'm a douche canoe" She grimaced then focused back on Stiles. "One more kiss then I'll be set for the class" She grinned putting her arms around his shoulders and nudging her nose against his.

Stiles smiled warmly, kissing her gently "Finstock is a pain...but you shouldn't have much trouble, I mean I'm human, you've got better reflexes and whatnot" he pointed out with a shrug and smile, nuzzling her gently.

"Ah Stiles you are making me need new panties, hardcore you are just so mmm" His nuzzling was doing her in, did he know how much close contact could over excite certain weres? If he kept it up the school was going to get a show and then some. "You think someone can let my borrow gym clothes?"

Stiles grinned a bit, "Yeah, My friend Lydia probably has some, she's not quite your size though, you're a bit taller than her" he admitted, "come on, we'll go see if she'll let you borrow some. if not Kira might have some extra...we'll buy you new stuff after classes" he added.

"Stiles I have clothes and shit I just didn't carry it with me. It's all at the shitty hotel... I don't mind being to tall for something. Just lets you see more of my skin" 

The two entered the gym and immediately Rosali's hearing was being obliterated by a shrill whistle being belligerently blown with in a few feet of their faces. "STILINKSI! GET YOUR ASS IN THE LOCKERS AND CHANGE!" Another whistle blow. GO, GO, GO!" He shoved at Stiles and tried to make the teen boy run, he yelped however when his wrist was grabbed by Rosali.

"Stop putting your hands on him. Stop with the whistle. I have sensitive ears and it could make me have a panic attack. Have you lost your mind!? YOU ARE A TEACHER" She could feel the shift rippling under the surface of her skin but managed to keep herself stable.

Coach Finstock flailed around trying to get himself free of the new girl and proceeded to try and blow his whistle in her face more, ranting out a series of half formed sentences and orders while not making any sense

Stiles couldn't help but grin at the way Rosali handled Finstock "I'm gonna go change, good luck with this one" He told Rosali, kissing her cheek, pointing out Lydia to Rosali then walking over to explain the situation to the banshee. 

Once everything was explained, he headed to the locker room to get dressed, deciding he needed to tell Scott as well, explaining the situation, including the bit about the Nemeton and the new Druid in town.

Finstock was cursing profusely until Rosali threatened to report him trying to incite her into a panic attack, and then he felt his bones grinding until she glared at him with the scariest face a teen had ever looked at him with. "G-go get changed!"

Rosali scoffed and went to Lydia and Kira smiling to both and following them to the girls lockers. "Hi I'm Rosali and I'm sorry for this. It just kinda happened ahead of schedule... Please don't be afraid of me I am going to explain everything later on when we can all come together to meet." She beamed to both and bowed, tensing when Lydia started in on her hair.

"You need a proper soak and hot scrub. I can tell you've been ruffing it sweetie. This and this should fit." She handed her a sports bra and tank top as well as shorts.

Rosali returned the tank top and accepted the bra laughing when it was a little too small, and the shorts were shorter, her lightly muscled thighs and stomach exposed. "He's going to like this a lot" She purred. "Also I'm a weretiger. I should introduce you to some banshee's I know in Canada"

Stiles wished he had workout clothes that were more attractive, but at the moment all he had was a ragged t-shirt and athletic shorts. He made a mental note to get something a bit more presentable later. 

He got ready, glad that things seemed to be moving somewhat smoothly at least. Scott was a little cautious, but he trusted Stiles, so if Stiles and Derek both vouched for these new people, he'd try to be nice and at least give them the benefit of the doubt.

Rosali followed Kira and Lydia out to the rest of the waiting class, ignoring the coach and his ranting about shameless teens, the only time she glanced his way was when he reached for the hideous whistle. She could smell the power on both the banshee and the kitsune and liked it. It was such a bizarre and intricate pack, her eyes landed on the boy that must be Scott. The so called True Alpha. More specifically his very crooked jaw that she couldn't stop staring at.

How did it occur? Why was it so flawless...It couldn't have been a break... so born that way? Her boots barely made a sound across the waxed floors of the gym as she approached him and more importantly Stiles. "Lydia's clothes fit. Kira is even shorter then Lydia and my breast are bigger then both of them haha. Nice to meet you Scott." With everyone behind her and only Stiles and Scott directly in front of her she flared her eyes with showing him that she was a Alpha in her right as a weretiger and her power as a Druid. 

Smiling and shaking Scott's hand she stood tight against Stiles, he looked adorable and frumpy, the sour/bitter scent of embarrassment lingered on him, so she leaned close and kissed him, her lips pressing to the corner of his mouth.

Stiles kissed back eagerly, blushing a bit before he pulled back long enough to look over at Scott "Hey, this is the girl I was telling you about. We'll have to introduce you to her druid friend later but...she’s on our side" he grinned brightly. Part of him was waiting for Finstock to yell at them to get started with gym class, but he was glad for the reprieve while they could talk and get introductions out of the way. 

"You look really good in those clothes...much better than I do in mine" Stiles added with a sheepish smile.

Rosali was about to praise Stiles and his endearing appearance when that fucking whistle went off, she wouldn't actually ever have a panic attack over it but she might just tear the coach a new one.

"Move it! Wall climbs! Then you all will be running the preserve path!" Coach bellowed needlessly.

Rosali scowled deeply, "I am going to crush that fucking whistle between his ass cheeks!" She hissed, only Stiles and Scott would hear her.

Stiles couldn't help but grin at that, before he moved to do as Coach Finstock said. They would have to follow his requests, for the next year or so anyway. He was surprisingly happy though, the day had turned out to be pretty awesome.

"MCCALL! NEW GIRL! GET TO THE WALL! I WANT TO SEE YOU SWEAT!"

"That's kinda super creepy that you want to see us sweat. How is it so many things you say are perverse!?" She called over her shoulder as the two alphas approached the rock climbing wall. "Hey Scott" Her smirk was obvious. "Bet I'll beat you to the top, up for it?”

Scott smirked back "You're on" he answered, not taking it easy on her in the slightest. He wanted to see just what she could do. Stiles was curious as well, but he wasn't anywhere NEAR athletic enough to match either of the Alphas in stamina and agility.

Giggling and waiting for that fucking whistle she rolled her shoulders and hopped a bit to work her ankles. She was going to wreck Scott. Not hurt him, maybe his pride a little, it's not like she wasn't good at rock climbing in real life, she'd had to learn to get exotic plants for Russell in their treks through mountainous regions.

The whistle sounded spurring her and she took off, up the wall, skipping sections with leap frog like hops, not even using her supernatural powers beyond her natural agility and speed. She was pretty much a cat, she had the advantage. "Hey Scott looking a little slow there!" She laughed easily, nothing spiteful or aggressive in her tone, she was having fun.

With a cheer she hit the top and went beyond springing to the rafters, admittedly that was a bit of her showing off, the safety harness dug into her sides and hips a great deal. But she was still laughing. even as the coach freaked out and screamed at her from the ground level. 

Sneering she took one look to make sure no one was beneath her and dropped with a little flip to land on her feet with a decent thump of her feet, a low crouch and grin. The class around her froze, gawking, staring in shock. The Coach grabbed her upper arms and shook her. "ARE YOU GOOD AT RUNNING AND TEAM SPORTS!?" He bellowed.

Stiles grinned proudly before he frowned at Finstock "Hey, I know we're not doing great this season, but at least give her ONE class period before trying to recruit her for the team!" he shook his head, smiling slightly despite himself. 

"We could use her on the team though" Scott admitted as he landed on the ground again "She's agile, quick...she'd be perfect" he had to give credit where it was due.

Letting herself be whipped around she just waited for Finstock to lose his steam, but when that didn't seem to be happening she freed herself and went behind Stiles. "I don't know the first thing about Lacrosse and I'm also not technically a registered student yet. My legal guardian hasn't signed or filled out the needed paperwork, stop touching me." 

Finstock flailed around and cursed up a storm, only getting louder and redder when Rosali reminded him he was a teacher and needed to act like one. "GET YOUR ASSES TO THE RUNNING PATH NOW! MOVE IT MOVE IT!" He went to grab his whistle again but it was suddenly gone from his neck. "WHERE'S MY WHISTLE!? WHO TOOK IT!? WAS IT YOU GREENBERG!?"

Rosali caught Stiles by the wrist and grinned opening her left hand and showing him that she'd gotten the thing off the coach unseen. "Let's go! Running sounds fun!" She cheered taking off with the others.

Stiles pouted a little "Fun if you are super fast and agile" he muttered, following and struggling with keeping up, though he did as best as he could as long as he could, trying to show off and impress Rosali despite not being...super athletic.

Rosali stayed beside Stiles grinning and not making him talk to much, his red cheeks had her heart racing, and his breathy pants were going straight to her ladybits. She was not thinking about running anymore.

For the most part the rest of the day was pretty smooth, it had a few obnoxious teachers and she ultimately decided that Finstock was going to be getting a few pranks his way. She idly wondered if Russell still had that mint that made most anyone get hives... She'd noticed the scent of mint on the insufferable man when he was in her face.

In the middle of talking with Lydia and Stiles about a few different topics including advanced classes she felt a presence approaching her and spun on her toes to face the tall blonde, he smelled wonderful and he was handsome even with his scowl. "Hihi I'm Rosali Thorne...we sorta met this morning...and you skipped lunch... you should eat..." 

Isaac eyed the new girl with annoyance. "Heard you were showing off in gym, and getting handsy with Stiles."

"Yup" She popped the 'P' and grinned. "To both of those things. But I didn't when we ran.... So is there a reason you're in my tits? Like if you were any close we'd be fucking" Rosali went to her toes to end some of the height difference. "Wanna back up?”

Stiles smiled slightly "Rosali, this is Isaac Lahey" He introduced "Isaac, this is Rosali, she's good people" he grinned before Scott sat down next to Lydia "She's pretty cool, I'll give her that. I'm curious about her druid friend, Derek texted me earlier...he seems pretty smitten. Its nice to have people show up that don't want us dead" Scott admitted.

"Shorty" Isaac grinned tugging her hair.

Rosali dropped fang and hissed discreetly pinching the shit out of his wrist. "I'm tall for a woman and My height is the same as Stiles so fuck you Curls" Stepping behind Stiles she leaned over him and kissed his cheek a few times, grinning. "I'm pretty twitterpated myself with Stiles here and Chris. They both know how to kiss me just right" Her eyes darkened with lust as she nipped Stiles neck with out breaking skin.

Lydia flipped her hair and laughed. "I've never seen anyone so addicted to Stiles in my life. Not that he doesn't deserve it. It's a little over due in my opinion. Now let's talk about places for you to live. There's a few great houses around that have lovely gardens and views and privacy fences sounds proof walls"

"Lydia my Emissary is handling most of that while most likely getting freak nasty with Peter and Derek. Peter practically tried shagging him near the Nemeton."

Kira smacked her hands on the table. "Wait one minute Chris who!? Mr Argent? She just said Mr Argent is a great kisser..." The Kitsune looked stunned and slightly weirded out.

"Let it go foxy. I'm not going to give details or any such but don't make that a issue with me." Rosali glared "Pretty sure I can cause a stir since you reek of Scott, and the school lockers. So long as we are cool, then you won't have me spilling the illicit details of your risqué romps with Scott to your dad”

Stiles blushed at the nipping to his neck, giving her a little more room. "Her Emissary seems cool, we were actually supposed to go meet him, Derek, and Peter after class." he pointed out. He blushed at Lydia's words before he grinned "You guys should see the Nemeton, Rosali and her Emissary totally healed it! Its super awesome" he grinned brightly. 

Scott nudged Isaac a little "go easy on her, if Stiles likes her, that makes her Pack, even if she's also an Alpha like me. We can co-exist, and We take care of our own...which means no being a jerk" he grinned despite his words, wanting to make sure Isaac knew he wasn't scolding so much as informing.

Grinning ear to ear Rosali smiled. "I'm waiting for a text. But also guys if you like we can have a house party just the pack... Russell mentioned in a text that Derek offered to let me crash at his place, well mostly Russell" She moved to sit in Stiles lap. "Honestly as long as it's not outside or a shit hotel I'll go anywhere. AI!" She squealed wiggling around as her phone buzzed in her back pocket. 

"Holy fuck that tickles" She rose and grabbed the phone before sinking back to Stiles lap. "Hmm. Oh Chris offered to let me crash at his house... Says Stiles can come too... aww that's thoughtful." Laughing she let the older man know she'd think on it. "Um is anyone allergic to any food? Cause if we all pitch in...fucking hell All the texts!" Her eyes traveled the screen. "Okaaaaaaaay so we just ...what the fuck is that? Oh it's a thumb...a thumb and half a house image and part of Russell. He really needs to get help with taking selfie’s... ALWAYS THERE'S A THUMB OR FINGER IN THE SHOT" She text back and lamented to Russell about his thumbs.

Russell sent back a text "We're at Peter's place, he says you can crash here if you want, Derek also says you can crash at his place, we both could. BUT I figured I'd let you decide where you wanna stay, I'm sure your guys would want you to stay with them. Peter also knows of some nice places we could buy or rent, I'll have to figure out how to get the money together first though." 

Stiles smiled and wrapped his arms around her gently, kissing her cheek "I wouldn't mind staying at any of those places, I'll have to check in with my dad though so he knows i haven't run off somewhere"

On Russell's end of the phone Peter grabbed it and grinned. "You know Derek and I have money. Quite a bit of it." He grinned.

Rosali sighed and texted back. "I'll stay with Chris for a bit. Um I can see about getting a job as well. We should have a decent stash of cash left over from those jobs I did and the ones you did with the plants and such..." She frowned toward the phone, sighing. "Mmm Stiles I really like you holding me."

Isaac and Kira piped up at the same time. "GET A ROOM!!"

Russell nodded "I do, but you two have known me for all of 4 hours. I was not about to ask for you to help me with financial troubles. Besides, I may be a homeless druid, but I'm not a bum" He teased, poking Peter and smiling slightly. He had allowed the two to touch him and affectionately feel on him, but they hadn't gone all the way, not yet. 

He then texted her back "No, focus on school and bonding with the pack, I would rather not have you spreading yourself too thin darling" he sent with a smile. 

Stiles kissed her cheek "I like holding you too" he murmured "Shall we get out of here? so we don't embarrass Isaac and Kira?" he grinned playfully

She sent a devil text back promising she was about to get to know Stiles and possibly Chris really well. "Where should we go?" Her hear sped up as she got up and waved to the other members. It was bizarre to be so welcome, but the ease with which she could just go with the flow was soothing in a wonderful way. "It was nice meeting you all. I'll see you later on."

Stiles smiled slightly "Well, we could go to Chris' place, the others can go meet Russell" he pointed out with a smile "though they probably have other things to take care of for the moment" he added with a shrug and smile.

Getting closer to Stiles jeep the red head grinned pulling her soon to be lover close and kissing him passionately, hungrily, her fingers running under his shirts and feeling his lightly muscled stomach. "I want you so bad Stiles. I want to see you naked and feel you in me I can't wait to get to Chris' place. I want to rock your world" She sucked on his neck groaning.

Stiles blushed red "I-Uh...I've never been with anyone before, but...I think we might be at it a while" he admitted with a blush, kissing her eagerly and walking with her toward his jeep.

"I've been with someone once and it was...meh. Didn't even take proper care of my needs. That's all that I'm saying about it." Shivers ran along her spine when his lips met hers and she couldn't stop the needy sighs and moans escaping her. "I hope it takes a long time, my stamina is pretty high." Her hands brushed over the front of his jeans, looking down she saw the wet spot spreading, his precum leaking through and damn she wanted to taste it.

Stiles blushed a little "I dunno about my stamina, but I'm a pretty horny teenager so I'll have a lot of enthusiasm at least" Stiles grinned brightly, moaning quietly at the way her hand brushed over the front of his jeans.

Rosali took a few deep breathes to try and collect herself, otherwise she was going to drop fang and go all the way with him in the damn jeep, and Stiles didn't deserve that, his first time was going to be nicer then hers by a mile or twenty. She sent a text to Chris, with her window rolled down, damn Stiles scent, his arousal was making her crazy. Having the window rolled down helped a little, she needed to let Chris know they were on the way, hopefully his errands were taken care of...

"I'm at home, need the address?" Chris asked, before quickly sending "I forgot, Stiles knows where I live, no need to knock, just come on in" 

He then decided to take a shower, not using any strong soap or shampoo to spare Rosali's nose. 

Stiles drove happily, humming a little to the song on the radio, glad to be with Rosali, soon to not be a virgin no less.

"Chris says to just come in... Stiles I'm so ready. Are we almost there? Please tell me I can have you both soon" Rosali shifted in her seat groaning. "You smell so damn good."

Stiles smiled slightly "We're almost there, another five minutes or so" he said simply "My Dad said he'd be working late tonight, so he won't mind if we spend the night with Chris" he added with a smile

"Good!" She laughed lightly, "We are going to need it!" 

When they pulled up to the house, Christopher's house she gawked. "What the fuck does he do aside from being a Hunter...sometimes hunter?" Her eyes were wide as her back tensed, rich people generally sent her running.

Nibbling her bottom lip she hopped out of the jeep and hurried to Stiles side, taking his hand and squeezing gently.

Stiles chuckled slightly "Apparently business is good" He answered, kissing her cheek as they walked into Chris' place. "Honestly I've never thought to ask what he does for a living. The Hales have money too, I'm not sure where from though"

"Must be nice to be so rich and shit." Pulling away she opened the door to the house and went inside knowing Stiles would follow. Rosali was immediately surrounded by the older man's scent, wracked with a shudder of need. "We're here" She called out.

Stiles did follow, just in time to see Chris walk into the main room with a towel around his shoulders and a pair of sweatpants on "Well, well, you are just in time. I was just getting out of the shower" Chris grinned playfully. 

"How was your day hm? Not too boring I hope?" he asked Rosali with a smile.

Rosali froze gawking and swallowing a sudden mouthful of drool at the sight of the dip in the older males dips, the lines of muscles and the body hair that worked well on him. Don't call him Daddy. Don't call him Daddy. That's weird cause he is old enough and oh dear god that body and the smell and he looks so good look at his eyes oh fuck help me.

"The only reason I survived not killing that insufferable coach twat was because Stiles was there to ground me. I can't believe that sad excuse for a man is a teacher." She mentally congratulated herself on not outwardly drooling. "But like I said, Stiles was there... and now we are here..." Turning to Stiles, Rosali tugged at his shirt grinning. "C'mon on baby"

Moving to Chris the weretiger tugged her own top off, freeing herself. "I am about to explode with need. I can't wait anymore." Her senses were starting to take over and if Chris didn't touch her right then she was going to make him.

Chris chuckled slightly a little "Well...if you need us that badly" he teased Rosali as he slid his fingers over her skin slowly, stepping closer to her and kissing her hungrily as he heard Stiles start to undress, tripping over his pant leg and almost whacking his head on the wall 

"Ow, ow, ow! Damn clumsy human reflexes" Stiles muttered before he dropped his pants, resisting the urge to say "Ta Daaaaa!"

Panting as she watched Chris touch her, she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him hungrily, one leg hooked over his hips till she heard Stiles stumbling, her clumsy excitable soon to be lover. "Stiles baby come here, lemme help" Her laughter was sweet and tender, nothing to mistake it for taking the piss on the teen male.

Distracting him into focusing on a kiss made it far easier to strip off his over shirt and then his T-shirt under that, "My turn now hm?" Her lips pressed to his again, until she stepped back and shucked her pants and panties, standing before both fully naked. "If I pick you up will you scream?" She teased Stiles sweetly

Stiles smiled softly "Mmm, maybe...but it wouldn't be super loud, I'd just be surprised is all" he teased back, kissing her again as he slid his fingers through her hair. 

Chris let out a hungry growl at the sight of her "mmm...now that is a glorious sight" he purred, trailing his fingers over her naked back and down to her ass, just lightly teasing

Her eyes widened a little surprised to between them both, her hips rocking back into Chris' touch while her lips parted to let her tongue work open Stiles mouth. "Mmm, fucking hell you two are making me crazy"

Stiles grinned brightly "mmm...so are you baby, holy shit so are you. Barely keeping it together here, yeah" he rambled, kissing her deeper "We want you so badly" he added, grinding against her as he watched Chris kissing along her neck and shoulder 

"Shall we go to bed?" Chris pressed his lips to her ear keeping his voice gentle and deep.

"Bed sounds really good." A cough escaped her as she was so worked up her voice had broken, taking Stiles and Chris's hands she practically drug them toward the bedroom, the scents of the house leading her there, once inside she actually picked Stiles up with relative ease and tossed him into the bed, she winked and kissed Chris hard throwing him to the bed beside Stiles.

Was she showing off her strength? Hell yes. Not like anyone else was there to see. With a smirk Rosali prowled toward the big bed, her hips swaying, eyes flashing with her power, tongue wetting her lips. "Let's see..." Crossing her arms she tapped her fingers over her lips, trailing her hands down over her body. "Who wants it more? Hm? Which one of you needs me most?" her eyes shifted between to two as she prowled close and crawled on her knees to the bed, human fingernails lightly grazing from their ankles up, up, up higher till she was massaging and kneading their warm skin, not touching their cocks.

Stiles squee-ed as he landed on the bed, before he watched her hungrily, "Holy ssshit...gotta admit, Never expected to get THIS lucky...though I never expected my first time to be a threesome too" He admitted with a chuckle. "Honestly, mmm, I want anything you're willing to give Rosali" He bit his lower lip and moaned. 

Chris watched her hungrily, "mmm, I like the idea of being surprised" he purred "you seem full of surprises after all" he teased her a little as he flexed his muscles a little.

Giving a soft giggle Rosali stroked them both. "Stiles ...Do you want to be on top or like this?" It was his first time after all, why not let him pick. Precum dribbled from both men's cocks, the scent hitting her, not time like the present, with a whimper she leaned to each side, first Chris, lapping at his hard veiny cock, the head shiny in the light, slightly red, "Mmm oh god you taste good" Need flooded her, making every thrum of her pulse ache through her core. 

Taking her time she did the same to Stiles, though he was much harder to fit in her mouth, there was no way to take all of him in a blow job, but that wasn't going to stop her from pleasing him, Chris's hands on her hips had her gasping as he shifted her gently and kissed his way across her hips back and forth going lower each time.

Stiles groaned at the way her mouth felt on him "Ohh...you're m-making it hard to think, and that's saying something" he exhaled a jittery laugh, since he was always thinking. "Hmm...Like this, I think. I can always be on top later" he grinned devilishly.

Rosali gasped. "Chris holy shit, don't tease" Her face flushed, nipples hard, lips wrapped around the head of Stiles massive cock, stroking and sucking and licking 

Chris chuckled, his voice deep and full of desire. "Oh is this teasing you?" He smirked, moving one thigh over his shoulder he kissed mound, groaning and licking slowly, taking his time, avoiding her clit for now. Having seen Stiles he was more focused on making sure Rosali was nice and wet, no one could blame him for enjoying her taste and the needy sounds she made.

Stiles groaned at the view, as he caressed Rosali's hair "mmm, holy shit I can’t believe this is happening" he purred softly "Oh man...how does… s-she taste Chris?" He asked groaning, watching Rosali and Chris hungrily, trying not to thrust in Rosali's mouth, since he didn't want to choke her.

Chris chuckled kissing and licking her pussy, using his thumbs spread her for him. "She's delicious, wanna try?" He grinned dragging his tongue over her a few times before sucking her clit and lightly nibbling it.

The moment Chris paid attention to her clit Rosali's hips bucked her thighs snapping together as she cried out. "Fuck! Chris!" Stars dotted her vision, as she panted, claws catching in the bedding, fangs exposed, she'd fortunately pulled far enough away from Stiles to keep him safe and unscathed.

Stiles grinned "I do, but not yet...Lets get her really riled up, make her cum a few times, and then I'll fumble about trying to get it right" he said honestly, knowing that as a virgin he probably wasn't going to do a very good job until he had some practice, and he didn't want to ruin the pleasure she was getting.

"Stiles you shit!" She cried out arching off the bed as Chris agreed and dove right in working every inch of her with his mouth, her hands flew to her mouth to muffle the string of curses leaving her when the older man thrust his fingers inside her tight wet pussy, she was soaked with his saliva and her own juices.

Chris found himself ravenous, it'd been a few years since... his wife passed, he'd been throwing himself into work, both pack related and the real world, he'd stopped really taking care of his own needs. This precious young woman had lit a blaze inside him he'd not felt in years. Her sheer eagerness, the reactions she gave were honest and pure, nothing forced or fake, he was so hard it was painful, and damn his name on her lips were a drug, her breast with those rosy pink nipples, jerking as she writhed under his attention. "Mm damn, Stiles put your mouth on her tits. Suck her nipples, they look lonely" He groaned diving back in as his fingers fucked into her.

Stiles grinned "Good idea!" he grinned and moved to suck at her tits slowly, licking and teasing her nipples as he decided to tease her a little more, stroking his index and middle fingers over her bottom lip "Wanna suck on these baby?" he asked, not sure if she would like that sort of thing.

Rosali yanked Stiles by his hair pressing there lips together harshly, making him swallow her moans. "Fuck!!" Her hips wouldn't stay still, heat was burning through her, making her a mess, looking to Chris, seeing him between her thighs like that only drove her crazy. "Stiles...Stiles! He's driving me crazy! Nnn!" Her voices tremble, body shaking she was going to cum any moment and told Chris that.

Chris pulled back, his pupils blown, the darkness eating up his icy ocean blue/green eyes, he wipe his lips and licked Rosali's juices off his hand. "Be a good girl and don't cum just yet, Kitten." He smirked, just lightly brushing the backs of his fingers over her pussy. "Stiles here" He smiled shifting back and to the side to kiss and lick Rosali's breast and nipples, he motioned for Stiles to mimic his position.

Stiles did as Chris directed, shifting a little and moving onto his back, stroking his fingers over her gorgeous pussy "mmm...I've got a feeling Rosali doesn't quite know what she's getting into. She's got a horny teenager AND an experienced guy who hasn't been laid in ages..." stiles joked playfully

"Oh haha. You guy...oh god...y-you assholes ain't seen shit!" Her breathing harsh and high. She was only going to let them tease her for so long.

"Is that how it is Rosali?" He grinned as his fingers joined Stiles in thrusting inside her, his eyes taking in every face, every rise and fall of her chest, what made her cry out or writhe, admittedly he was already hooked on her reactions. "Here Stiles harder..."

Rosali gasped her moans coming out as half sobs. "Harder, y-yes please har...harder!"

Stiles smirked and did as he was instructed, his thumb brushing her clit as he fingered her eagerly. He was learning quickly, and he hoped that he would be this good when Chris WASN'T around, not really wanting to disappoint.

A gasp, was all that warned them to her orgasm, her clawed fingers gripping the backs of their necks, as even in the throws of her mind shattering climax she managed not to claw either of them, her chest heaved and her eyes rolled, body tensing and shaking. "Oh god, oh god! FUCK! STILES CHRIS!" Her voice echoed with an alpha's call.

For his part Chris worked the beauty through her climax, his fingers riding the ridges of her inner walls. "That's it beautiful. It's OK, Stiles and I are right here" He kissed and nuzzled her, letting her body slowly relax, while he gently slipped his fingers from her, letting Stiles do the same

Stiles did the same, coaxing her through her orgasm before he kissed and nuzzled along her skin gently, soothingly, trying to bring her down from the intensity of her climax "mmm...liked that did ya?" he asked playfully with a grin, kissing her tenderly.

Almost drunkenly she nodded giggling softly. "Never felt like that in my life! Dropped my claws and everything. Shiiit I nearly shifted" Sniffing a little she blushed, moving to kiss and grope Chris. "I can still keep going. Don't worry you'll get a turn too, Chris. Promise" Smirking Rosali spun rather agilely twisting and putting Stiles on his back again, straddling Stiles hips. "You ready sexy?" She purred.

"Take your time Rosali. I'm happy to watch for now." Chris sucked his fingers clean of her juices chuckling deeply when her eyes widened.

Stiles watched her hungrily and nodded "Ready if you are babe" he purred, stroking his fingers through her hair and kissing her passionately, letting her take him whenever she was ready. He just wanted to make sure she felt amazing...he didn't mind her taking her time.

Kissing him hungrily, Rosali held him by his shaft, stroking him a few times before sliding him along her folds, letting her juices wet him, then slowly she worked him inside her just enough to make sure he was aligned just right, then Rosali took all of him in, crying out, his huge cock stretching her deliciously.

Stiles let out a deep groan "ohhh shit" he looked at Rosali in awe "so tight, holy--" he let out a louder moan, starting a slow, firm rhythm, fucking her eagerly, though he was making an effort to try and get a rhythm going at least.

"hah...mmm Stiles-" Rosali cried out "Fuck! So big!" Her hips bouncing, rolling and rocking, she wanted him to feel so good, take care of him and maybe secretly she hoped he and Chris would take off with her if things soured here. "Stiles, oh god, baby don't hold back, take me how you want, I can handle anything trust me" She rode him harder, he was holding back and she could feel it.

Chris chuckled at the two, trying to assert themselves over each other, shifting he moved to kiss Rosali tenderly and placed his large warm hands over her lower back and stomach. "It's not a race you two. Work with each other, for each other." He guided her into a slower pace, helping her stimulate Stiles properly, as well as herself. "Good girl, such a good girl, see tilt your hips like this" He grinned when she gasped and power flashed in her eyes again.

Stiles groaned hungrily, listening to Chris and concentrating on working together, trying to make sure they both reached the pleasure that they sought after. He moaned eagerly "Dunno how long I'm gonna last since I've been hard half the day" he admitted, trying to focus on lasting until she came at least one more time.

"Stiles, there right there!" Her hips stuttered, trying to get his cock to brush over that spot inside her again. "I'm nearly--!"

Taking her nipple into his mouth Chris slid his one hand down her stomach, his middle finger teasing and swirling over her clit, no real pattern aside from working harder or slower depending on the sounds she made. "Cum on his cock beautiful, cum on his cock, for us" He suckled and bit her nipples, still working her even as she screamed, coming hard, he held her upright as she wailed and pleaded, helping her to keep riding Stiles.

Stiles groaned hungrily, feeling her walls clench around him as he gripped her hips tightly "Rosali!!!!" He cried out, beginning to cum deep into her as he thrust in deep, crying out again before he relaxed slowly, breathing heavily "Holy...fuck" he groaned

Groaning Chris tugged her to her back, he couldn't wait anymore. He'd been patient and he'd been guiding, but he was in pain and he wanted to feel her sweet little pussy on him. "Baby girl you ready?" He really needed her to be ready.

"I'm ready, mmm, more I need more"

His relief came in a rush of his breath fanning over her face as he slipped inside, "Oh god... christ you're tight--!" He had to pause seated hilt deep inside her giving himself a moment to focus, he ran his hand down her side, his fingers squeezing her.

Stiles smiled as he watched Chris get what he's so patiently been waiting for "mmm, she feels amazing doesn't she?" he asked with a smirk, watching as Chris began to fuck her eagerly. 

"mmm...fuck you too make a really hot pair" he added, watching them hungrily.

Rosali moaned and whimpered holding Chris closer, finding his weight so very comforting, he felt good inside, every part of her sensitive and throbbing.

The swollen head of his cock breach her tender outer lips as he pulled all the way out then slowly slid back in. Sweet moans tumbled from Rosali's lips as Chris pulled one of her legs against his chest, giving them both a new angle. Pleasure pulsed from deep inside of her where his veiny cock was nudging hard, sending surges of pleasure driving through her with every move he made.

"Stiles... he feels good in me..." Rosali blushed, reaching out to Stiles with one hand for him to take it, she didn't want him to feel left out of any part of this, with every thrust Chris gave more of Stiles and her mixed cum spread inside her and ran down her thighs.

Stiles smirked a bit, holding her hand, kissing along her knuckles and nuzzling her tenderly "Oohhh ...yeah?" he asked with a smirk, watching Chris and Rosali hungrily. “You’re so pretty Rosali” He eagerly kissed her again and again.

Chris chuckled, pressing kisses to her calf, one hand on her flat stomach, fingers curling in a gentle motion as he took his time. "My sweet girl, you're so beautiful" The older male groaned, her tight wet core was milking him and it was a miracle that he hadn't cum already, when her eyes met his again with such passion and open desire for him, he smiled tenderly to her.

Rosali blushed, her eyes closing as she let her senses take over, feeling everything down to the fibers in the sheet and letting the scents of both men fill her, her own scent that of a well fucked Alpha

Stiles kissed Rosali passionately, licking into her mouth and reaching down to rub her clit gently while Chris fucked her skillfully. He would love some time alone with Rosali, but this was pretty fun too. He wondered if Chris was interested in Stiles...pleasuring him as well.

Holding Stiles to her, Rosali moaned into the kiss, her back arching when Chris thrust harder and Stiles fingered her clit. "Mmm!" Stiles plush lips felt so good, god she wanted to sink her fangs into both of them, wanted to mark them as hers. 

"Baby girl I won't last much longer..." It was true and he hated that he was possibly rushing her but she was milking him and moaning so sweetly, god she was so tight.

Stiles smirked a bit "mmm, don't worry, I've got her, even if you finish up before she does, she won't be unsatisfied" Stiles teased a little, moving to kiss and suck at her nipples as he fingered her clit.

"It's OK Chris...mm cum in me, I just want to feel you, see you break apart because of me...nnn fuck! Stiles Jesus Christ!" Really if she hadn't been taken care of already twice, and wasn't hungry she probably have cum a lot more already, but they didn't need to know about the hungry part.

"Stiles let me kiss her" Chris groaned, letting his weight fall over her gently, his hips plunging deeper and harder. "Nnn, come here, Rosali, let me have those pretty lips while I fill you" He tangled a hand in her hair and smiled as she curled one arm over his back, still keeping her other hand on Stiles, he greedily swallowed her moans as he rocked in the cradle of her thighs, a one deep shudder wracking him as he spilled his seed inside her, their lips pressed together.

Stiles watched in awe, the two of them together looked amazing. There was such a stark contrast between how he and Rosali looked, compared to how Stiles and Rosali looked together. He found it absolutely fascinating, and loved every minute of watching and observing their intense lovemaking

Rosali languished in the feeling, she could hear and feel Christopher's heart pounding, his blood pulsing, she let her human nails lightly run down his back as she kissed him sweetly, gently, damn if she wasn't already falling for both males. They were hers and she knew it. 

He didn't want to move from her, he worried she'd vanish and this was all some fever dream, or drunken mirage, but the sweet girl needed to finish, and he could always have a little time just her and him. He pressed a few kisses to her forehead and nose grinning when she giggled. "OK I'm going to get up and take another shower, is that alright?" He'd stay if she wanted him too, but Stiles deserved a little time to figure her out on his own.

Stiles smiled slightly "Actually...I'm starving, so I'm going to be a stereotypical teenager and raid your fridge" He grinned at Chris teasingly. He kissed Rosali softly "I'll be right back" he added, sensing that in truth...Chris needed this more than he did, Stiles cared just as much, but Chris had seen so much death and sadness.

"STILES!" Rosali cried out, desperation staining her voice, her hand reaching out to Stiles. "Don't leave me!" Her grip was too tight she felt his skin bruising under her touch.

Stiles winced "Hey...hey, hey" he cupped her cheek with his free hand "I'm literally just going to the kitchen for a sandwich, I need to refuel" he kissed her nose "I'm never going to leave you. Not now, not ever...understand?"

Chris nuzzled her neck shifting behind her. "Here sweetness, I'll wait to clean up till he gets back is that alright?"

"I don't want you to go either Christopher"

Stiles found her absolutely adorable, but he did realize it was gonna be difficult to eat, or shower if they were gonna be at her side 24/7. He wondered if it was an Alpha thing...but simply sat down and waited, not wanting to hurt her by going elsewhere if she wasn't ready.

With a shiver she let Stiles go looking ashamed. "Sorry. Sorry no it's fine... I'm OK." She laughed, silently commending herself for making it sound real. "My bad I just wanted to have some more fun. Go get cleaned up. I'll wait and then shower after Chris." Holy shit good way to be a freak Rosali, she would slap herself if it wouldn't make her even weirder.

Chris's gaze roamed from one teen to the other, "Stiles go ahead. Rosali can shower when she's ready, we can order some food after, so don't go to crazy on the food." He could tell the young woman needed a minute.

Stiles nodded "i won't go nuts on the food, i imagine you have a bachelor's fridge anyway, a lot of beer and the occasional bit of food" He teased Chris playfully, quickly making himself a small sandwich before coming back into the bedroom as he ate it, half of it in his mouth making him look like a weird, nerdy chipmunk.

Chris scrubbed himself clean in his second shower for the day and wondered what had made her react that way. Pushing her didn't really seem to be the best plan.

Rosali played with her hair quietly while waiting, she hadn't expected to have such an outburst, 'Guess I'm not so over the abandonment issues...' Sighing to herself she smiled toward Stiles when he came in. "You are a total dork"

Stiles grinned brightly, before he swallowed the mouthful "I'm your dork" he answered, sitting next to Rosali, grinning brightly, finishing off his sandwich and nuzzling Rosali tenderly.

Watching the pair from the doorway Chris couldn't help but smile, they were cute together. Fiery and spastic. He wondered absently why the female Alpha was interested in him at all. He wasn't as young or spirited as Stiles. But he supposed the contrast both men provided was what drew her.

"Is Chris usually a silent presence?" Rosali teased. 

"Silent and mysterious. I've been told it's a very attractive trait. Now you two go shower. There's plenty of hot water." He fluffed Rosali's hair a little before leaning in to kiss her tenderly. "I'll be in the living room" He smiled fondly.

"Honestly? If we both weren't with Rosali I'd say the whole "Silent and mysterious" thing is almost as creepy as Peter" he teased Chris, getting up and kissing Rosali's cheek once she and Chris pulled apart. He took Rosali's hand, leading her toward the shower.

"We can't all have that much energy Stiles." He called after them.

Rosali nibbled her bottom lip and followed Stiles. "That's not nice. Chris isn't creepy in the least. His whole aura gives of that of a protector... even with the guilt and sadness he has rooted in him." She pressed against Stiles back, her arms wrapping around him from behind. "You have it too. You're just better at hiding it..." Like I am went unsaid aloud, she nipped him with out breaking the skin.

"Did you notice we're all the same height? I kinda really like that. We're all five, ten" She laughed, cringing when she felt their collective jizz running down her legs. "Ew, OK Shower right now."

Stiles chuckled slightly "I wasn't serious, I was just teasing him" he added with a smile, kissing her softly before moving to get the shower ready, humming once he got the right temperature, tugging Rosali in with him and kissing her softly "Chris has had a rough go of things...but he's a pretty good guy" he admitted

Rosali nodded, "I can see it on him. On you both... Um I don't really have anything clean to wear with me. I need to go to the Hotel I share with my Emissary. Think Chris will mind? Do you?" Her body relaxed under the water, being in a proper shower that wasn't in a shitty hotel, that wasn't because they broke in or a freezing stream was something she'd not felt in years.

Giggling she flicked her wrist and took control of the water pressure for a moment to make it spray in Stiles face.

"I don't think Chris will mind, we can take the jeep" Stiles answered with a smile "I kinda figured we'd need to get stuff anyway" he said before he spluttered and squawked at the water in his face, flailing a little bit.

Rosali laughed hard letting the water return to normal watching him flail until he noticed the change. "You're seriously adorable Stiles"

Stiles blushed and smiled brightly "Ya think so? I've had a lot of people say I'm annoying honestly" he admitted with a shrug, glad that she didn't seem to see him that way.

"Well those people are going to try and fuck with you and I'm going to fuck em up" She scowled reaching out to pour shampoo on his head and massage it through his hair, kissing him quickly before the product ran over his face.

Stiles kissed back before he shut his eyes tightly to keep the shampoo out of his eyes. He smiled at her hands on him, moving to wash her as well. "Ugggh, this is nice" He exhaled with a serene sort of smile.

"Here tilt your head back gorgeous" Guiding Stiles back under the spray fully, she rinsed his hair, her hips pressed against his. "Confession... it was really difficult to keep from biting you both... The way you took care of me ...It was kinda nice not being completely in control and on guard. Well aside from making sure I didn't hurt you."

Stiles smiled softly "Well, we're always gonna take care of you Rosali" he answered softly "That's part of having us as your boyfriends" he admitted "We love you, and wanna be what you need" he added. "I'm not sure if I'm ready for the bite, or if I will be any time soon? but I'll think on it" he commented, wanting to make sure she was aware of his thought process.

Rosali spun and covered her face, blushing harder then she ever had in her life. "L-l-love me?!" A full body shiver hit her as she shifted, her tail and ears exposed along with her orange and black striped fur. "Oh my god Stiles holy shit what even just came outta your mouth!" Her voice was distressed from the sudden shift, her laughter nervous and giddy.

Stiles smiled brightly "well...um, the truth...?" He said sheepishly, hoping he didn't make things awkward. He stroked his fingers over her fur, smiling adoringly at her.

"Oh my god" Rosali giggled, turning to hug Stiles tightly, kissing and licking his neck, focusing on him till her shift receded and they finished their shower.

When they returned to the bedroom they found the clothes they'd discarded in the foyer now laid nicely on the bed, with one of Chris' shirts left out for Rosali incase she wanted it instead of her barely there top.

"I…" She laughed a little "I think he missed the part where my tops a bralet. That's the shirt and the bra at the same time..." Smiling Rosali kissed Stiles and admired him as he got dressed. "I get that you wanna think about it. I accept it and respect that. I'm just curious why you've never taken the bite?"

Stiles smiled softly "Because well...honestly? I dunno" he shrugged "I've never really been interested in being more than just human, I mean the druid spark powers are an adjustment enough? I've always been considered weird or different so I guess i just never wanted anything to set me apart further?" he admitted. 

"though, part of my fear I guess is the fear of losing control and hurting someone that doesn't deserve it"

"People are douche bags. Hardcore. But your dad loves you. Your friends lo....Scott loves you. I don't know about the others I need to witness more of them. Lydia seems like a good person despite that act she puts on." 

She decided to take pity on her older lover and tug his shirt over top of her own top. After getting her pants on there weretiger druid kissed along Stiles neck, holding his hands with their fingers laced. "Think about how it'll feel when you don't have to worry about getting hurt by me, and think about the fact that I won't leave you ever. I'll be there to help you and stop you. Like I did when I opened your ways to the power of the Nemeton. Think about the fact that you'd be able to do so many amazing things that you can't do right now... Cause I see you, what you could be. I love all of you human, spark, druid. I'd never offer the bite if I hadn't felt that pull from you both." 

Her arms wrapped around him as she purred deeply, her lips trailing toward his jaw, to his lips. "You kinda get stuck on the negatives of life. I get how it goes. Maybe I'll tell you and Chris about my baggage later...like much later... Cause hint... My parents see me as a mistake. An abomination. That's all I'm saying on that"

Stiles smiled slightly and nodded "I'll think on it...I over think most of the time but...I'll really give it a good think" he promised, kissing Rosali gently. "No matter what your parents think, I think you're pretty awesome...and I think we make a good team" he grinned brightly. 

He would tell her about the Nogitsune later...but now wasn't the time.

"Over thinking makes you good at being super smart, advance classes and all that. I like all of you." She wanted to strip him back to nothing and have fun with him again. He was just so sweet and adorable, everything about him brought out her need to protect. To love.

"Come on handsome. Let's go get Chris...oh my god wanna see something funny... I wonder if I can still do it, been a while since I snuck up on a Hunter. Especially a Daddy class like him... Uh" Rosali laughed a little nervously. "Russell and I class Hunters by age, skill...attractiveness... hahaa"

Stiles smiled and nodded, kissing her softly before they went to go find Chris. Stiles was eager to see what she had planned, and was waiting for instructions. Part of him feared losing control as a were-anything because of his experience with the nogitsune...but he knew he'd have to get over that fear.

Taking a deep breath while chanting quietly she motioned for Stiles follow her but not got passed the main hall where he could still see what was going to happen.

Chris was busy scrubbing his hands down his face thinking about everything that had happened, he couldn't quite stop going back to the sounds she made, the way Rosali moved into his every touch, the way she'd needed him and Stiles.

Stiles watched quietly, fascinated by her movements, finding that he was curious to see just how she was going to catch Chris by surprise. He'd never seen anyone get the drop on Chris, so he was really eager to see what happened next.

Her body became nothing more then a shimmer in the light. Not one sound escaping her as she prowled closer and closer, he hadn't noticed her, this was good. Keeping up her chanting she stalked the Hunter through the living room until he was right in front of the couch.

As Chris made to sit down he noticed Stiles. "What's up kid? Where's Rosali is she ok-!" He gave a shout as he was leapt upon by an invisible force. "WHAT THE FUCK!?"

Rosali stopped chanting and returned to normal. "Surprise!" She called before kissing him hard, moaning rather loudly, until a taste touched her tongue that had her reeling back. "Ew... you smoke..." Grimacing Rosali slipped off his lap and wiped at her mouth. "I'm not big on much but can you quit smoking... I don't think you're addicted...I'd have tasted it way before... Smelled it on your body... you do it sometimes..." She cringed.

Chris blushed, ducking his head like he'd been a teen caught, "Uh... sometimes... sometimes I... smoke to clear my head." He cleared his throat. "I'll stop, promise, baby girl. Stiles get in here, we're going to order some take out alright?"

Stiles nodded, walking out into the main room "We need to grab some clothes and stuff from Rosali's hotel, should we wait till after we get takeout?" he asked "I'd rather not wait too late though, considering the hotel staff will probably lock the main doors up after it gets too late, considering the "Animal" attacks around town.

"Animal attacks? You mean weres? Is there a big threat to worry about?" She rose to her feet and tugged her jacket on. "Stay here both of you. I'll go on my own. I'm quicker and I can fight better with out worrying that they'll fuck with you. Either of you."

"Rosali we can handle ourselves." Chris started to grab his own coat, but Rosali cleared her throat. "What baby?"

"No offense...uh I kinda don't want you to see me rage out. I don't want to risk hurting you. If it's a major fight then... I need to be able to cut and kill if it comes to that."

Stiles snorted "No, no" he shook his head "its not a problem for us...but we had to keep telling the townspeople that it is nothing more than animal attacks, so that if something was here hurting people, civilians wouldn't get hurt in the process" he explained. "Right now the place is relatively calm, but the townspeople still are cautious, because in their eyes the animal attacks never really stopped" he explained

"Oh huh I see. So no current threats?" 

"None at the moment Rosali." He didn't exactly like her trying to lone...Tiger it.. He was not saying that aloud.

Stiles smiled slightly "You have nothing to worry about" he promised "We're totally able to handle ourselves, and there's no current threat to deal with anyway..." he shrugged "That might change by Tuesday, since this town never seems to stay calm for long...but for now its all set"

"Well with Two Alphas in one pack we should be great. Where's your Emissary?" A sigh left her, she wanted to kiss Chris more but that damn cigarette he'd had was ruining his natural taste. "Still stay here you guys. I can go fast and get what I need. I got to check in with Russell anyway." 

"Trying to get rid of us already beautiful?" Chris teased, automatically catching the kiss she blew him.

"No way. Totally stuck with me." Rosali just needed to give herself a moment. To breathe. To think and piece together the fact that she might have mates that didn't want to be changed. She also needed to check on Russell and possibly kill Peter if he'd hurt her Emissary. "I'll be back I remember the way." She rushed out the door after kissing Stiles.

Stiles watched her go, before he sat down with Chris "Guess we should order takeout so its ready when she gets back?" he commented. He knew she needed the space, though part of him hadn't wanted to let her go alone.

"I'm not sure what that was just now." He took a deep breath and held it till his lungs burned, then he slowly let it out and a quiet exhale. "Everyone likes Chinese food right?" He ran a hand over Stiles shoulders, and up the back of his neck to squeeze him gently. "She's an Alpha."

"Of course, Chinese food is delicious" He admitted with a smile. "I'm not sure what it was either, but she's in a new town, with new people...it'll take her time to settle in and get comfortable" Stiles added. 

\-------

Rosali ran in to the street, dodging cars and bikers and such, chanting to ensure no one saw her, not even a hint of being able to be witnessed as she ran top speed. She reached the hotel and slipped inside. Grabbing her duffle bag she stuffed clothes inside it and a few of her favorite artifacts including a few rings she slipped on. 

Her phone out she speed dialed Russell.

Russell answered the phone "I was wondering when you'd call, How was your time with Spazzy and Daddyface?" he asked her playfully before she heard him speak to Peter in the background "You know I can see you parading around in nothing on, preening like a damn bird" He teased him before he laughed softly "I'm a little surprised Derek doesn't do the same thing really, he's endowed enough for it" He said before she heard him get up, moving into a quieter room. 

"Sorry about that, the boys were trying to distract me...I've missed ya today, did you have fun?" he asked, wanting to focus all of his attention on her.

"Russell... Um... heh it was so fucking good... like holy shit I saw stars... might have had a bit of a fuck up and grabbed Stiles when he went to grab some food... I got a flashback of being left behind. BUT kudos to me no meltdown." She laughed, glaring at herself in a dirty mirror. 

"I am at the hotel actually. To get my clothes. Taking a few things, just my favorites. Chris wants me to stay with him. Jesus Christ he ate me out, Chris ate me out and Stiles has the biggest cock I've ever seen like porn stars wish they had what he has and OH MY FUCK RUSSELL! RUSSELL STILES SAID HE LOVES ME!"

Russell chuckled softly "That's wonderful darling, I'm glad you've found men that are so good to you" he purred "As for no meltdown, that's wonderful, though you should probably try to explain things to them soon...though I can do it if you'd rather? They adore you, I know it" Russell commented with a smile.

"Maybe, I will...maybe. Anyway um. So there's apparently trouble around here, be safe, I am going to head out, call me later tell me everything when you finally fuck their brains out.

Russell chuckled softly "You be safe too, and I'm gonna come find you tomorrow, we can talk about everything, and I can meet some new people, you can introduce me" he grinned "Have fun eh? I love you Rosali" He told her fondly.

"I love you too Russell. And punch Peter for me" She blew a kiss into the phone and ended the call. It didn't take her long to lock everything up, reinstate the wards and take off for Chris's home. The setting sun at her back was rather comforting.

Russell smiled softly, heading back to the bedroom, kissing Peter and Derek before lightly punching Peter in the arm "That was from Rosali" he grinned a little, before he snuggled both the men. 

\----

Stiles and Chris had ordered Chinese food, and were ready for a night in with Rosali, things were good...and if things got tough, well...they'd deal with that when the time came.

Rosali could smell the remaining scent from the Delivery driver and the food waiting inside, she stopped on the door step doubling over as her stomach lurched from severe hunger pains. 

Taking a slow breath she took her claws out of the door frame scowling, stupid body. Knocking loudly she slipped inside, a smile on her face, no signs of just how hungry she was. "Hellooo sexy boys, I have returned. Talked to Russell and got some things. Food smells good" Rosali gasped when Chris appeared tugging her into his arms.

"Welcome back Baby girl. We missed you." He bumped his nose with hers and kissed her tenderly, hands caressing her back, slowly firm strokes, "You alright?" He gazed into her eyes. 

"Yeah. M'good." He'd brushed his teeth after she'd left, and had a little whiskey, it was a heady mix doing her head in. "Keep kissing me and the three of us are going back up stairs."

Stiles grinned at her, a mouth full of lo mein noodles making him look like a chipmunk again "That Might" he chewed a little more "be awkward considering I'm still only partway through this box of lo-mein, I don't REALLY think you want me dragging it to bed with us. You gotta try this" he beamed up at her "there's three kinds, plus we got sweet and sour chicken, and beef and broccoli, and...a few other things I think"

If Rosali had been thinking she'd not had pulled away from Chris quite so hard, but her favorite food was there, "Beef and broccoli holy hell that's my favorite!!" Her eyes widened when she noticed a bag of crab Rangoon sitting untouched. "THESE THINGS!" The extremely excited teen arched over the table, plucking the bag up and tearing it.

Chris stood stunned for a moment, before launching boisterously, mouth open rather wide, "Well eat up." He'd been a little worried about her. Alright a lot worried. He knew she'd been under fed. Not purposely.

Stiles grinned brightly "Chinese food, best takeout EVER!" He grinned, eating happily as he watched Rosali. He'd been worried about her too, but he knew that it was best to just give her time. He wondered what was in store for them next...Beacon Hills never stayed quiet for long.

Chris joined them offering Rosali a few containers here and there, only smiling more broadly when her sweet grateful eyes met his.

Rosali laughed around the pile of noodles Stiles had shoved in her mouth, waving a hand towards him to make him stop so she could swallow it all, "I am not a turkey you shit!" She laughed, then looked toward Stiles only to laugh harder still, he had noodles on the corners of his lips, "FU MANCHU!!!" She roared slapping the table

Stiles grinned before he decided to take the joke a little further, putting a few more noodles on his face before he made a derpy look "Fear Me! For I am Hurr Durr Cthuluuuuuu" He flailed a little before eating all the noodles off his face, laughing at Chris' look of confusion and slight disgust at his playing with his food.

"You're going to get zits Stiles" Chris did well hiding his shudder. "Stop playing with your food"

Rosali grabbed a lemonade and downed it rather quickly, she hadn't chewed properly before swallowing, a relieved sigh escaped her. "Chris how are you not laughing?! That was hysterical!"

Stiles raised an eyebrow "I'm a teenager, zits come with the territory" he said simply "We can't all be beardy and zitless like you" He teased Chris before he ate a bit more.

Chris grumbled pulling Rosali closer. "She likes my beard." He smirked, rubbing his scruff along her neck, holding her tighter when she trembled in his arms. 

"I....I... that..." Her eyes closed lightly, just letting the older man tease her, "shit, shit, shit, shit" Her voice broke. "T-there's still food..."

Stiles chuckled softly "I swear, the lady is trying to eat and here you are molesting her with face fur" He smirked playfully, just enjoying messing with Chris "can't say I blame ya though" he added, finishing off a box of Lo mein, debating on eating out of another one

Rosali noticed and slid one to Stiles. "The pork and chow mein." She shuddered, Chris was running his fingers over her breast. "This is me dying, overload, overload!" The seventeen year old arched going to her toes.

A deep rich laugh left him and after pinching her nipples he let her go. "Eat up. Pass the Shrimp lo mein." He ignored Stiles little remark, debating teasing the boy. For once he didn't think to deeply on it, instead he rose and sauntered over to Stiles. "If you're feeling left out Stiles, just say so" He cupped Stiles cheek as he leaned in, tugging his shirts away from his neck a little as he let his warm breath tickle over the younger mans neck, lightly rubbing his beard along his pale dotted skin, his lips leaving little marks around the places Rosali had bruised with her own sucking.

Stiles squeaked, melting into the attention "Ohhh..." he blushed red "Honestly never thought too much about being with a guy but...damn" He let out a sheepish giggle, looking at Chris and forcing himself to shove a mouthful of the pork chow mein in his mouth, passing Chris the shrimp lo mein as he had asked.

Rosali was panting, watching them both, her claws and fangs out. "HOLY WHAT THE HELL!" She roared, her claws had left grooves in the counter top, deep gashes from her barely contained control, "That was just WOW and holy shit so hot!" Her voice was thick with the half shift. 

"Hm. Well he was complaining" Clearing his throat Chris sank back into his seat and ate quietly, he'd only meant to make Stiles squirm, not work himself up.

Stiles grinned a little, glad to know that Chris had been worked up. He ate slowly, humming happily. Being a teenage boy he had quite the appetite, he was glad Chris had ordered extra just in case. Stiles could already see himself getting up at 4 AM to grab a late night / early morning snack

After they ate their fill the three settled on the larger couch to relax and watch something or other, Rosali curled in Chris' lap with Stiles head in her lap, fingers carding through his hair, Chris lightly rubbing her back, his other hand resting on Stiles side.

Stiles smiled contentedly, enjoying the quiet intimacy. He'd never really thought too much about relationships, or how fulfilling they could be...yet this was perfect.

Rosali yawned, her head drooping, now and then, she'd missed chunks of the movie, having little clue as to what was happening on the screen, lulled ever further into sleep by the relaxed breathing and steady heartbeats from Chris and Stiles, the warmth they gave off, the safety. And that she could protect them both, that Russell was safe with the two he was with.

She'd truthfully originally planned to just come here and take the ones she wanted if any were willing. Hell take over the pack and put herself and Russell in place, especially after they'd restored the Nemton in such a easy way. But... things change. This was better. Hopefully she and Alpha McCall could reach a standing of equals. 

Chris managed to make it to the end of the film, though neither teens had, being the responsible adult that he was he refused to let them sleep on the couch. So after some shifting and delicate maneuvering he had his little Alpha's legs wrapped around his waist, his hands gripping her thighs snugly as he carried her up the stairs, nuzzling her when she stirred a little. After placing her in the cleaned bed he kissed her forehead and whispered that he'd be back with Stiles.

Making his way back to the younger male he scooped the twitchy usually frantic teen into his arms, grunting a little as he was a normal weight unlike Rosali. But he managed to get him to the bed as well, the two curling up tight and close to each other rather quickly, he smirked a little, then got to stripping them both of their day wear. 

He did the same and climbed in pressing his warm body against Rosali's back, thrilling a bit that she gave a silent groan in her sleep and shifted to rest tight against him as well. "Sleep tight you two." He murmured kissing her shoulder before settling fully into sleep.

````END````


End file.
